Avez vous peur du noir ?
by Koukiam
Summary: Elle avait seize ans lorsqu’elle rencontra le diable pour la première fois. Et quand celui-ci est matérialisé en un Dom Juan des temps modernes, chasseur de femmes, tout devient sensiblement plus compliqué.
1. Avez vous peur du noir ?

**Avez-vous peur du noir ?**

**L**e ciel était orageux. Les nuages étaient d'un gris effrayant et repoussaient quelque rayon de soleil qui les défierait. On se serait cru la nuit tellement tout paraissait lugubre et sans vie. Un éclair zébra le ciel, libérant une puissante lumière qui éclaira ce qui défilait sous mes yeux éblouis. Un bruit sourd à faire hurler les morts éclata dans le ciel. Des gouttelettes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur la vitre d'où j'admirais cette macabre dance. La douce musique de la pluie et du tonnerre ainsi que le lent balancement de la voiture faisaient naître en moi un sentiment de bien-être alors que la dangereuse foudre se déchainait tel l'annonciateur de l'apocalypse. Comment vous expliquer ce que je ressentis à ce moment précis ? Admirative de ce mirifique spectacle, si dangereux et si beau…

Nous étions en aout. Fin d'aout plus précisément. Il faisait encore chaud et contrairement à ce jour-ci, le soleil trônait le plus souvent dans le ciel, nous réchauffant de sa douce lumière. La fin du mois annonçait la rentrée des classes. J'allais entrer dans un lycée que je n'avais encore jamais fréquenté et qui se trouvait dans une ville dont je ne connaissais rien à l'exception du médiocre nom de Konoha City. Mon père y avait été muté ; il travaillait dans une prestigieuse entreprise et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde perdre son précis boulot. C'est pourquoi ma mère et moi nous le suivions. J'étais une adolescente on ne peut plus banale ; fille unique d'un couple marié, recevant l'amour de deux parents et ayant le confort de la classe moyenne. Tout allait bien, rien ne présageait un quelconque orage. Rien, à part peut-être cette route vers l'inconnu…

- Ma Chérie, tu dors ?

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, abandonnant ces effrayantes pensées. Ma mère qui se trouvait sur le siège passager s'était retournée afin de m'avoir dans son champ de vision. Des ses beaux yeux bleus elle me dévisageait, cherchant à savoir si tout allait bien. J'étirais mes lèvres en un de ces sourires qui se voulait rassurant pour lui affirmer qu'elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Bien ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Sakura. Il doit nous rester… (elle questionna mon père du regard) vingt minutes ? (Il affirma ses dires) Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'espère ! J'avais prévu de t'emmener faire un tour en ville pour te faire visiter mais avec ce temps je crains que ce soit impossible…

Mes parents étaient originaires de Konoha City. Ils y avaient longtemps vécu et cette ville détenait tous leurs plus précieux souvenirs. Ils s'y étaient rencontrés, et mariés. Puis ils avaient voulu un enfant, et conscients de la dangerosité d'une grande ville, ils s'étaient installés à la campagne. C'est pourquoi, comme j'approchais de ma majorité, ils avaient accepté avec grande joie de déménager dans la ville de leur enfance. J'étais assez curieuse de découvrir ce dont mes parents n'avaient pas arrêté de faire l'éloge, même si abandonner mon ancienne vie ne me semblait pas encore si facile.

- C'est pas grave maman, j'ai le temps d'ici la rentrée, on pourra y aller ensemble un autre jour, lui répondis-je.

- C'est d'accord ! Alors, virée en ville dans quelques jours avec ma Sakura, c'est noté !

Des fois, j'osais penser qu'une partie d'elle était restée au stade de l'adolescence… J'avais conscience de ma chance : j'avais des parents qui s'aimaient et qui m'adoraient plus que tout. Ma mère était une de ces femmes naïve et innocente qui en ma présence se comportait comme une véritable ado. Alors que mon père était un homme méfiant, fier et protecteur. J'avais tout : l'amour, le bonheur, le confort, la réussite… Tout était trop beau. Oui, peut-être trop…

*

* *

C'était vraiment une magnifique ville. Elle était composée par de très vieux quartiers où parfois quelques anciennes maisons penchées faisaient croire qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'écrouler. Les grandes avenues étaient un assemblage de vieilles pierres dont l'âge devait bien dépasser les deux cents ans. Et cette ville ne s'appelait pas Konoha City pour rien ! Tous les trois mètres sur le trottoir se trouvait un arbre resplendissant de toutes ses couleurs d'été. La foudre avait cessé mais la pluie continuer de s'abattre sur le sol, les nuages aussi gris que précédemment couvrait la ville tel un couvercle, empêchant la lumière du soleil de se frayer un chemin. Malgré tout le charme que je lui avais trouvé, sous la pluie cette ville paraissait aussi lugubre et morte que l'autoroute…

Mes parents semblaient déçus que nous arrivions sous ce temps brumeux, ils auraient sans doute préféré une arrivée plus agréable… Ma mère soupira d'impatience lorsqu'elle regarda par la vitre de sa portière.

- Ah, enfin ! Voilà, c'est ici. (elle examina les alentours) Gare toi là ! (elle désigna une place non loin)

Mon père s'exécuta et gara la voiture. Il éteignit le contact, provoquant un effrayant silence où seul le claquement de la pluie contre le sol se faisait entendre. Mes parents ouvrirent simultanément leur portière et se dirigèrent vers le coffre de la voiture d'où ils prirent quelques valises. Mon père se pressa de se rendre au hall d'entrée afin de nous ouvrir et de se protéger de l'averse. Je sortis à mon tour, ayant rabattue la capuche de mon sweet sur mes longs cheveux, et aida ma mère à porter le reste des valises. « Laisse-ça, ton père va le faire », m'avait-elle dit lorsque je m'apprêtai à en saisir une. Je l'attrapai tout de même sans prendre en compte ses paroles et m'empressai de rejoindre mon paternel.

Nous montâmes deux étages avant d'arriver devant la porte de notre appartement. Mon père la déverrouilla et entra le premier, traînant les deux valises qu'il avait prises avec lui. Les murs étaient tous peints en blanc, couleur qui avec le temps n'était plus aussi éblouissante. La cuisine et le salon étaient rassemblés en une seule et unique pièce, où seule une sorte de bar séparait ces deux espaces. Les pièces étaient meublées, le principal du déménagement avait été effectué par mes parents il y avait de cela quelques jours. Finalement, à l'exception de la disposition des pièces, rien ne différait vraiment de mon ancienne maison. J'entendis ma mère rentrer à son tour dans l'appartement et soupirer de soulagement en reposant les trois valises qu'elle avait montées jusqu'ici. Mon père rigola, certainement heureux d'être enfin arrivé à destination après plus de cinq heures de route.

- Aaah… Enfin au sec ! s'exclama ma mère, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire mon père.

- Oui, enfin… Tiens, donne les moi, fit ce dernier tout en prenant des mains de ma mère les trois valises, je vais les poser dans la chambre, ça doit être lourd.

Il se dirigea vers leur dite chambre. « Si tu veux aller dans ta chambre Sakura c'est au bout du couloir ! » avait-il crié, assez fort pour que j'entende. Je me saisis de mes valises et tout en découvrant le reste de l'appartement, arrivai au niveau de ma chambre. Elle était vraiment très banale. Ouais, plus banale tu meurs… Murs blancs, parquet, lit, bureau, chaise et armoire. Je jetai nonchalamment mes bagages sur le lit, en sortis mon ordinateur portable, et le posai sur le bureau. Un soupir de mécontentement jaillit de mes lèvres. J'étais ici depuis à peine dix minutes et ça me gavait déjà…

*

* *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je vivais à Konoha City. Ma mère m'avait fait visiter la ville, et sous le soleil c'était un endroit tout à fait différent. Fini les rues désertes et inanimées, tout rayonnait et les rues étaient quasiment bondées. J'avoue que cette vision m'avait fortement rassurée pour ma nouvelle vie ici… Il était 23 heures du soir et le lendemain c'était la rentrée. Dès que j'y pensais, je sentais le stress monter… J'avais si peur, et pourtant tout devrait bien se passer ! C'est si étrange de se sentir mal alors qu'on est persuadé que tout ira pour le mieux...

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. J'avais fermé à moitié mes rideaux et la faible lumière de la lampe de bureau éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour que je puisse regarder l'écran de mon portable sans plisser des yeux. Je naviguais sur internet, variant entre Facebook et les news. Jusqu'à ce qu'un titre attira mon attention. « _Suicide d'une jeune adolescente à Konoha City. Un rapport avec le précédent suicide ?_ » Suicide ? Konoha City ? Parlaient-ils bien de cette même ville où j'habitais ? Je cliquais sur le lien, intriguée et la peur au ventre.

_ Une jeune adolescente de 16 ans a été retrouvée pendue, lundi dernier, dans la ville de Konoha City. C'est sa mère qui fut la première à découvrir le corps. Au moment de l'arrivée des secours, la victime était inanimée. Les secours n'ont pas réussi à la réanimer. Sa mère, sous le choc, s'est exprimée : « Jamais ma fille ne se serait suicidée. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Je n'y crois pas. » Mais cette ville de Konoha City a déjà connu le même genre de drame. Il y a à peine un an de cela, le 9 novembre 2004, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années s'est suicidée. Y a-t-il un rapport entre ces deux suicides ? La Police se penche sur la question._

Cet article me fit froid dans le dos. Deux suicides ? J'ouvris une nouvelle page et tapai « 9 novembre 2004 suicide femme ». Seuls quelques sites en parlaient, je cliquai sur le premier trouvé et commençai à lire l'article.

_ Le mardi 9 novembre, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années a été retrouvée pendue et morte dans son lieu de travail. Avant de se donner la mort, elle a laissé une longue lettre dans laquelle elle explique les raisons qui l'ont poussée à agir de la sorte. D'après celle-ci, les causes seraient la pression de son travail ainsi que le décès de son mari. Cette femme de 42 ans a été décrite par ses collègues comme équilibrée et sans problèmes particuliers. « Elle était toujours joyeuse » « On ne comprend pas, et nous sommes très touchés, c'était une femme vraiment gentille. » ont dit deux d'entre eux. _

J'avalai ma salive, terrifiée. Une humide substance gagna mes yeux, menaçant de tomber. _Pauvre femme…_ D'un lent mouvement j'éteignis l'ordinateur et déplaçai la chaise sous le bureau. Je m'installai sur mon lit, soupirai et fermai les yeux pour profiter du calme de la chambre. Un fort claquement me fit sursauter. J'ouvris subitement les yeux, fixant avec frayeur l'endroit où il me semblait l'avoir entendu. Les rideaux étaient à moitié fermés et je pouvais voir la partie non voilée. Il faisait nuit noire, et d'où je me trouvais la noirceur de la nuit me rendit imaginative. Trop imaginative peut-être… J'étouffai un cri d'horreur et me pressai de tirer les rideaux au maximum.

_La nuit laisse court à notre imagination. La nuit, on voit des choses inexistantes et on y croit. J'ai toujours détesté la nuit, il y a des tas de choses dedans qui parlent, qui bougent et qui crient..._


	2. Dieu le veut !

**Dieu, serait-ce un de tes anges que tu as envoyé sur terre ?**

**J**e croquai à pleine dents dans la pomme que ma mère venait de me donner. Son goût sucré se répandit dans toute ma bouche, et sa fraicheur m'aida à me réveiller. Mes yeux se déplissèrent peu à peu, étant à présent capables de recevoir l'éblouissante lumière du jour. Un soupir d'agacement jaillit de mes lèvres. Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi dans les vapes après le réveil ?

- Putain, fait chier ! criai-je après m'être heurtée la hanche contre la table.

Mon agacement fit rire ma mère. _Ah ouais, hilarant…_ Elle détourna son attention du journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et me fixa, moqueuse.

- Si tu te couchais plus tôt, tu n'mettrais peut-être pas une demi-heure à te réveiller. Regarde-toi, on dirait un zombie !

- Bien sûr, oui…

Je n'ajoutai rien, agacée de devoir me réveiller si tôt pour aller en cours… Je finis ma pomme et jetai les déchets. J'entrepris de me préparer un bon et lourd petit déjeuner afin de me tenir en forme pour toute la matinée. Je saisis la confiture, des tartines (sous les protestations de ma mère qui les avait grillées pour elle) et versai du lait dans mon bol.

- Papa est déjà parti ?

- Oui, c'est aussi son premier jour tu sais ! Ton père est parti bien en avance pour faire bonne impression je suppose… (elle rigola) 'fin bon… Tu veux que je t'amène au lycée d'ailleurs ?

Elle me dévisagea alors que j'étais pendue à mon bol, mordant dans une de ses tartines. J'avalai le tout, et m'essuyai les lèvres avant de lui répondre.

- Euh, non c'est bon… J'ai le temps, puis c'est pas très loin le lycée d'ici !

- Comme tu voudras !

Je me levai pour ranger tout le bordel monstrueux que j'avais mis sur la table à manger quand j'entendis ma mère pousser un petit cri. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son journal et l'inquiétude ainsi que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait se devinaient sur son visage. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, et me plaçai derrière elle. Je compris tout de suite. _« Une jeune fille de 16 ans s'est suicidée, lundi dernier, dans la ville de Konoha City. »_

- T'as vu, c'est horrible…

- Oui, surtout si jeune… C'est si triste, elle devait vraiment pas aller bien la pauvre pour en arriver là…

Je fis un triste sourire à ma mère et lui informai que j'allais me préparer. L'atmosphère de l'appartement bizarrement avait changé. Ma mère d'habitude si joyeuse ne pipait mot et malgré ces rayons de soleil qui traversaient le salon, j'avais le cœur lourd. Je me pressai d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle était entièrement faite en carrelage de couleur blanche, deux trois plantes étaient disposées de façon à ce que le vert et le blanc fassent un ensemble agréable, et l'éclairage était tel que la lumière émise se reflétait dans les carreaux blancs des murs et du sol. J'attrapai les affaires que j'avais posées sur l'étagère avant de partir prendre mon petit-déjeuner et me vêtis d'un slim, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt simple. Je m'apprêtai à me brosser les dents quand mon regard croisa mon reflet. J'étais étrange. De longs cheveux roses, des yeux verts clairs, une peau pâle et un corps qui semblait bien fragile. Quelle impression allais-je donner ? Celle d'une fille banale, d'une ringarde ou d'une intello ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, acceptant mon triste sort et finis de me préparer.

*

* *

C'était un immense bâtiment moderne et qui, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ne dégradait en aucun cas le charme de Konoha. Ce n'était pas un de ces modernes moches et sans originalité. Je m'aventurai à l'intérieur, fermant derrière moi la porte d'entrée. Le hall était désert, l'accueil et le CPE que je reconnus étaient également vides. _Super… Et je fais comment moi ?_ Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, et je tournai ma tête dans sa direction. Un jeune garçon venait de faire son apparition. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur et continua son chemin, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais croisée. Je soupirai, certaine que la cause de son amusement était l'étrange couleur de mes cheveux, et pressa le pas vers l'endroit d'où il était arrivé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, la cour était bondée. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient devant les panneaux d'affichage des classes. On pouvait entendre des rires, des cris de joies, des grognements… Ce détail me fit rigoler, c'était vraiment type de la rentrée scolaire ! Je me faufilai jusqu'aux panneaux afin de trouver ma classe, et quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer comment m'y rendre…_Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… Ah! Haruno Sakura, 1ère S 2, salle E202 ! _Soudain, je sentis comme un mouvement de foule, et la personne qui se trouvait à ma droite me frappa de son épaule. Je fus violemment poussée contre quelqu'un, et grimaça sous la douleur. Je relevai la tête, croisant deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Je rougis, et m'excusai, gênée.

- C'est rien, c'est rien, t'inquiète… L'habitude, me répondit-il sur un ton ennuyé.

Je souris, désolée, et me retournai pour avoir un aperçu des différents bâtiments qui composaient le lycée.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ce lycée… murmurai-je, abattue.

Il devait bien avoir quatre bâtiments, voire plus… Et le E dans tout ça, il était où ? Je n'osais pas vraiment demander, les élèves étaient soit en bande à discuter, soit devant les panneaux à se bousculer… Et oui, j'étais plutôt du genre timide... _Plus qu'à se démerder…_ Je me pressai de me diriger vers celui dont la porte d'entrée était la plus proche, et fut envahie d'un sentiment de soulagement lorsque une affiche placardée sur la vitre de l'entrée indiqua **Bâtiment E**. Je montai les deux étages et tombai sur un long et large couloir déjà bondé de lycéens. _202… Voilà, ici._ Je m'installai à gauche de la porte, posant mon sac à mes pieds, et attendit, adossée au mur blanc. Il y avait d'autres élèves, sans doute étaient-ils dans ma classe. Je baissai le regard de peur de croiser le leur. Tout cela me mettait mal à l'aise… Se faire accepter n'allait pas être si facile… Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. 9h08. Les autres élèves rentraient dans leur classe, suivant leur professeur principal. Le notre arriva quelques minutes plus tard, tenant sous son bras gauche une petite mallette. Sa chevelure grise décoiffée trahissait le fait qu'il s'était levé en retard ce matin-ci et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arranger. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes, on aurait dit qu'il luttait pour qu'elles ne se ferment. _Il a pas dormi ou quoi ?_ Il déverrouilla la porte, et entra sans dire un mot. Je soufflai, agacée par son attitude irrespectueuse et pénétrai à mon tour dans la classe. Je m'installai seule, derrière deux filles qui semblaient déjà se connaître puis sortis trousse et feuilles pour noter quelque information qu'il énoncerait.

- Bonjour à tous. Bon, je vais vous dire quelques petites choses sur cette année, on va pas y passer des heures, ca n'sert à rien. Tout d'abord, y a des nouveaux, nouvelles ?

Je m'apprêtais à lever la main lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune homme d'environ mon âge entra nonchalamment. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de bavarder et suivirent le nouveau venu du regard. Je baissai lentement ma main, perdue dans ma contemplation. Dieu, serait-ce un de tes anges que tu as envoyé sur terre ? Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi belle et charismatique. Une chevelure noire étrangement redressée en pics, semblable au pelage d'un corbeau. Une bouche fine et délicate, assurément savoureuse. Pour sûre, une beauté sans égal et divinement idyllique. Il dégageait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui faisait que tous les yeux de la classe le fixaient, que toutes les bouches s'étaient closes pour laisser s'installer un silence religieux, et qu'une étrange atmosphère était venu régner sur la salle. Vous savez, une atmosphère de malaise… Même si personne ne me regardait, j'avais une boule nouée dans le bas du ventre et à chaque pas que le jeune homme effectua, je frissonnai.

- Arrivez à l'heure la prochaine fois , fit l'enseignant d'un ton reprochant, rompant le silence.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à « Uchiha », remarquant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette banale remarque, et m'obligeai à me retourner.

- Alors, où en étais-je… Ah ! oui, y a-t-il des nouveaux ? N'ayez pas peur de lever la main, c'est seulement pour vous expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée.

Soudainement, je n'eus plus très envie de lever la main… Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce silence qui était revenu ou que personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir se signaler…_ Mais de toute manière, je sais déjà comment il marche votre putain de lycée… _

- D'accord… Alors j'imagine que tout le monde connaît son fonctionnement.

Les élèves affirmèrent par un faible murmure. Le professeur se saisit d'une pile de papiers et passa dans les rangs pour les distribuer. C'était l'emploi du temps, les professeurs et toutes ces conneries d'assurance. Il fit ensuite l'appel, et je répondis par un bref « présente » lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Evidemment, tout le monde se retourna pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la nouvelle et de là où j'étais j'avais pu entendre des rires moqueurs. Sûrement se disaient-ils « Comment peut-on se colorer les tifs en rose franchement ? » « T'as vu ses cheveux, elle a vraiment aucun goût la pauvre… ». Bien sûr, j'étais complexée ! J'avais tout tenté pour me débarrasser de mes cheveux. Quand j'étais petite, je les avais coupés dans l'espoir de ne jamais les revoir pousser, et je les avais peints croyant que la couleur partirait… Ma mère refusait que je me fasse colorer les cheveux et me répétait sans cesse qu'ils étaient très beaux et que ca serait vraiment dommage de les abîmer. _Ben c'est pas elle qui se les trimballe…_

- Ah oui, où ai-je la tête… Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, je suis , votre professeur de mathématiques. Des élèves me connaissent déjà (il adressa un regard à Uchiha et un rapide signe de tête signifiant qu'il voulait lui parler à la fin de l'heure) et d'autres apprendront à me connaître cette année ! Bon, vous êtes en première donc forcément ca va être plus dur que l'année dernière, mais si vous bossez (il rigola), il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes… Je crois que c'est tout… Vous pouvez partir.

*

* *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais arrivée aussi perdue et endormie que la veille. On était jeudi et la matinée se résumait à TP. Bien entendu, il fallait que la journée débute par un cours qui se passait dans le bâtiment B… J'avais cherché comme une dingue et finalement après dix minutes j'avais demandé à un élève qui passait où se trouvait le bâtiment. Et suivant ses précieuses consignes, j'étais arrivée à la salle. Le professeur de SVT était déjà là quand je pénétrai dans la classe. C'était une jeune femme mûre dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient bizarrement de couleur mauve. _Et on dit que j'ai des cheveux étranges…_ Il n'y avait pas grand monde de présent, la sonnerie n'avait pas encore sonné. Je m'installai seule à une table et attendit que le cours commence, sortant mes affaires de mon sac. Les élèves arrivèrent un par un, et je remarquai que j'étais dans le groupe de Uchiha. _Normal, c'est le dernier de la liste… _

- Je peux m'assoir ici ? entendis-je.

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers la personne qui venait de m'adressait la parole. C'était une jeune fille brune. Elle était vraiment belle, comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant ? Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur grisâtre, ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse, elle me faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle semblait si fragile… Pourquoi une fille comme elle s'abaissait à fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je poliment.

Elle posa ses affaires et s'installa à mes côtés. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Au fait, moi c'est Hinata !

- Et moi, Sakura.

- C'est joli comme nom Sakura ! Alala… Je déteste les TPs de SVT ! se plaignit-elle, voyant que la prof avait fermé la porte d'entrée afin de commencer son cours.

Je rigolai à sa remarque et fixai l'enseignante qui s'apprêtait à parler.

- D'abord, bonjour à tous ! Je suis votre professeur de SVT, Mlle. Mitarashi. Alors, on va commencer par regarder les heures de cours… Le jeudi, le lundi et le mercredi… Vous avez pareil ?

Elle parla du bac, nous hurla à moitié qu'on devait bosser (alors que personne ne la connaissait) et finit par faire l'appel. Après une demi-heure à parler inutilement, elle commença le cours.

- Elle a l'air trop chiante… murmurais-je à Hinata sur un ton rieur.

Elle rigola discrètement.

- T'as pas tort, et puis elle a l'air de bonne humeur ! Un pote à moi m'a dit qu'elle était de plus en plus horrible au fil de l'année… Une vraie sadique il m'a dit (ce détail me fit sourire). Non mais rigole pas, c'est vrai ! Je te jure, il m'a dit qu'après chaque cours il était traumatisé.

Je ris de plus belle. Traumatisé ? Ce terme était sans doute un peu fort… Je lui répliquai sur un ton blagueur que _rien_ ne pourrait me faire chuter, et surtout pas une prof aussi vicieuse que celle-ci.

_Rien_ ? Si seulement je n'avais pas été si naïve…


	3. Rencontre avec le Diable

**Rencontre avec le diable.**

Je courus dans ma chambre et me saisis de mon sac de cours noir. J'hurlai un « A ce soir ! » à ma mère et sortis de l'appartement, claquant la porte d'entrée. Je dévalai les deux étages qui ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi longs et commençai une course folle contre la montre. J'arrivai cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflée et les cheveux me collant le visage. Je regardai l'heure qu'affichait mon portable. 8h15 ! _Merde…_ J'avais dix minutes de retard, heureusement que j'avais Mme Yuhi. Une femme qui souriait tout le temps, et qui paraissait aussi gentille qu'un agneau. Ca faisait déjà deux semaines que j'étais rentrée au lycée. Deux semaines que je fréquentais Hinata. Cette fille était vraiment un ange, elle était douce, belle, intelligente… Elle avait toutes les qualités ! Souvent, elle me parlait de son copain, elle me disait qu'il était adorable et qu'ils s'aimaient comme des fous. A chaque fois, je riais. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle me disait que ses beaux yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle ne me l'avait pas encore présenté, « Mais j'y compte bien ! » n'arrêtait-elle pas de me dire le sourire aux lèvres. A l'exception de Hinata, je ne fréquentais personne d'autre. Le reste des élèves ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir m'intégrer. Sûrement avaient-ils leur petit groupe à eux et ne voulaient pas qu'une pauvre fille sans goût et aux cheveux roses vienne les emmerder._ Mais je les emmerde quand même !_ Je souris, et montai les étages du bâtiment E. L'atmosphère de la classe était pourtant agréable, ils n'étaient pas méchants avec moi, ils m'ignoraient juste. Ca ne créait donc aucun conflit. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi…

J'arrivai devant la salle 301. Je respirai un bon coup, regardai ma montre, grimaçai et frappai à la porte. J'entendis un faible « oui » dont le son avait dû être affaibli par l'épaisseur de la porte. Je saisis la poignée et ouvris, croisant le regard de quelques élèves. Je m'excusai, embarrassée. L'expression de Mme Yuhi trahissait son mécontentement, je vis dans ses pupilles rouges qu'elle me reprochait mon attitude négligente. Je lâchai un dernier « désolée » avant qu'elle me demande de me dépêcher.

Je parcourus la salle à la recherche d'une place libre. _Oh putain, c'est pas vrai… _Je rougis, vérifiant une nouvelle fois s'il n'y avait pas une autre place. Je me pressai de m'installer, gênée de devoir imposer ma présence au jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté. Il ne pipa mot lorsque je tirai la chaise et sortis mes affaires de cours. Je replaçai une des mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille, tremblante. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais totalement paumée dans un autre monde. Je percevais la voix du professeur de français comme un écho qui m'était incompréhensible, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la pièce étudiée. Il avait ce charisme qui m'obligeait à tout délaisser pour l'épier, et cette étrange aura qu'il dégageait me mettait mal à l'aise. Il possédait un visage délicat, dessiné parfaitement, et ses cheveux noirs décoiffés lui donnaient un air rebelle qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. J'essayai de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui afin qu'il ne remarque mes tremblements. Lui, ne semblait en avoir rien à faire de moi et écoutait le cours comme si je n'étais pas là. Son ignorance m'énerva quelque peu mais je me repris bien vite, songeant que moi-même je n'avais pas eu la politesse de le saluer. Je soupirai, tentant de suivre le cours.

- Oui, alors comme a dit votre camarade, dans cette tirade Dom Juan fait un éloge paradoxal de l'inconstance. Il le dit lui-même, regardez. « […] tout le plaisir de l'amour est dans le changement. »

Je souris. _Alala__, quel connard ce Dom Juan…_ Je fis tourner mon crayon dans ma main, essayant de paraître la plus décontractée possible. Mon voisin commença à noter ce que venait de dire Mme Yuhi. Je n'apportai aucune importance à la prise de note, et débutai l'observation des ses affaires. Une trousse noire en tissu se trouvait sur le devant de la table et je pouvais apercevoir deux lettres délicatement dessinées sur son étiquette. S.U_. Certainement les initiales de son nom…_

- On n'en a pas beaucoup parlé aussi : on trouve le champ lexical de la guerre et des sentiments. Dom Juan utilise la stratégie et la tromperie pour conquérir ses proies : c'est un manipulateur. Vous savez, à l'époque de Molière, l'éducation des femmes ne se résumait pas à grand-chose, et on ne leur parlait surtout pas d'hommes ! Donc elles tombaient très facilement dans les bras de chaque bellâtre qu'elles rencontraient (la classe rigola, moqueuse). Ben oui, elles étaient naïves et innocentes ! Et c'est ce qu'il se passe ici, Dom Juan profite de leur naïveté et de leur innocence.

Je tapai le talon du pied contre le sol, ennuyée, et regardai l'heure sur mon portable. 9h04 ! La sonnerie allait retentir ! _Et je pourrais enfin m'éloigner de lui…_ Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, l'enseignante nous autorisa à sortir « sans faire trop de bruit ». Je rangeai hâtivement mes affaires dans mon sac, les jetant presque, et bondit prête à partir.

Une fois le seuil de la porte d'entrée passé, toute l'angoisse que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant s'en alla. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'attendre Hinata, de peur de croiser le regard de Uchiha alors qu'il avait certainement dû se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle j'étais sortie… Je marchais quelques minutes pour me calmer et souffler un peu sans la présence des autres élèves de la classe. Je pris le temps d'observer les alentours afin de savoir où je me trouvais exactement. Où étais-je précisément ? _Alors là, aucune idée…_ Je rigolai intérieurement, me traitant d'imbécile. Je m'apprêtai à tourner dans le couloir de gauche lorsqu'une forte poigne me saisit par le bras, m'obligeant à suivre la direction de son propriétaire. Je n'avais dit un mot, trop surprise par la rapidité des évènements. Quand je réalisai enfin que j'étais traînée, je ressentis une puissante douleur au bras. Je voyais cette personne me tirer. Il avait un sweet noir et un jean délavé. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que je le reconnaisse. Même de dos, il avait ce pouvoir de me faire ressentir le malaise. C'était Uchiha.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ce fut pour me pousser à l'intérieur des toilettes. Une trace rouge était visible à l'endroit où il m'avait récemment attrapée, et l'angoisse que j'avais eue autrefois se fit remplacer par de la peur. Il me fixait d'un regard agressif, et je pouvais percevoir au plus profond de ses yeux une certaine colère. Il était en colère ? Je baissai les yeux, affolée. La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause et la reprise des cours retentit, brisant le silence qui régnait dans ces lieux. Je relevai les yeux, lui adressant un regard piteux qui laissait dire « Ca a sonné, faudrait p't'être qu'on y aille… » Mais il ne sembla pas de cet avis. Uchiha s'avança vers moi. Il agrippa d'une main mon épaule, et se rapprocha de telle sorte qu'il me fut presque impossible de ne pas me perdre dans ses yeux. Forcément, j'étais gênée… Mais surtout inquiète de ne pas savoir ce que le brun me voulait...

- Dis-le.

Je sursautai, surprise. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix et elle n'était pas sans charme. Je le questionnai du regard. Le jeune homme ne parut pas apprécier, il accentua sa prise sur mon épaule. Je grimaçai sous la douleur.

- Ca… Ca fait mal… réussis-je à articuler d'une petite voix.

- Dis-le, insista-t-il sur un ton qui me glaça le sang.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce et se transforma en un écho incessant dans ma tête. Je sentis mes yeux devenir humides et ma gorge me piquer. _Ah, non… Pleure pas, pleure pas… _

- Di…dire quoi ? fis-je, hésitante.

- Tu déconnes là ?

J'avalai ma salive, ne comprenant en aucun cas pourquoi il s'énervait et ce qu'il voulait que je dise. Il me poussa violemment contre le mur que je percutai sans grande délicatesse. J'émis un cri plaintif.

- Je te permets de me faire une proposition ma grande, alors saisis ta chance…

J'écarquillai les yeux. Une… Une proposition ?! Mais pour qui me prenait-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je sur un ton que j'espérais assuré.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une puissante frappe me percuta la joue. Ce fut plus fort que moi, les larmes coulèrent. Comment osait-il ? Il lâcha sa prise sur mon épaule et s'en alla, silencieux, me laissant seule et en sanglots. Je m'effondrai à terre, perdue dans mes pensées et mes angoisses.

*

* *

J'avais peur de le revoir. Je ne voulais pas revenir tout de suite en cours et c'est pourquoi je m'étais faite passer pour malade auprès de mes parents qui, complètement dupes, avaient préféré que je reste au lit. Je n'avais parlé des évènements de la veille à personne, ni même à Hinata. Je préférais lui dire que j'étais malade et que je reviendrai bientôt plutôt que de pleurer à nouveau et que toute la classe finisse par être au courant.

Il était 18h02. Je reposai avec délicatesse mon portable sur ma table de nuit et me levai du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée. Je me rendis dans la cuisine. J'ouvris un placard, et saisis une biscotte que je tins dans ma bouche pendant que mes deux mains s'affairaient à verser de la grenadine et de l'eau dans un verre. Je libérai ce que je tenais par les dents et bus à grande gorgée le liquide sucré. Je rinçai la vaisselle et croquai doucement dans la biscotte pour répandre le moins de miettes possible. Je galopai jusqu'à ma chambre, et allumai l'ordinateur. Lorsque je me connectai sur la page internet, un petit icône m'informa d'un nouveau message dans la boîte de réception. Curieuse, je cliquai.

De : **Naruto**

A : **Sakura**

Objet : **Bonjour.**

_ Bonjour. Moi, c'est Naruto. Je sais bien que tu ne me connais pas, mais tu dois sûrement te souvenir de celui que tu as percuté ! Et oui, c'était moi, le jour de la rentrée ! Désolé si je n'ai pas été très amicale, mais sur le coup ca m'a drôlement fait chier de me recevoir quelqu'un dans la gueule… Excuse-moi, j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et j'ai un peu le cafard ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se parler un de ces jours._

_Bye, bye._

_Naruto._

_PS : j'ai eu ton mail grâce au réseau de ton lycée. Je n'étudie pas au même endroit que toi mais j'ai des potes qui y sont._

Je relus plusieurs fois l'e-mail que m'avait envoyé ce fameux « Naruto ». Je cliquai sur « Profil de l'utilisateur », espérant trouver davantage d'informations à son sujet.

**Prénom** : Naruto

**Localisation** : Konoha City

**Sexe** : M

**Loisirs** : Basket, Football, Guitare,…

Il y avait une photo. Je la téléchargeai pour l'avoir en plus grand format. J'étais excitée et tremblai presque lorsque j'ouvris le fichier. L'image apparut, et je fus absorbée par ma contemplation. Il était dehors, derrière lui les gens défilaient. Son expression était neutre. Ses cheveux de blé balayés par le vent, ses magnifiques pupilles bleuâtres… _Mon Dieu, qu'il beau…_ Etait-ce une de tes autres beautés du ciel ? Enchantée et curieuse, j'entamai l'écriture d'un nouveau mail comme réponse au sien. Je lui écrivis que je ressentais la même chose, et que j'aimerais moi aussi discuter avec lui. J'envoyai l'e-mail. En un clic, je rencontrais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi… C'est vrai que ce détail me frappa, comment un garçon comme lui pouvait venir parler à quelqu'un comme moi ? _Encore c'est par e-mail, il en a rien foutre… Personne ne le verra avec moi…_

J'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée. Je fermai la page internet ouverte et éteignis l'ordinateur. Je me levai et rejoignis ma mère qui venait de rentrer. Elle me demanda si j'allais mieux, ce à quoi je répondis par un faible « oui » censé traduire un certain épuisement qu'étant malade on éprouvait. Elle me fit une légère tapette sur l'épaule et m'embrassa la joue.

- Ton père revient tard ce soir, il m'a appelée pour me prévenir.

J'hochai la tête.

- Sakura… En ce moment, tu sembles moins proche de ton père. Sache qu'il t'aime… (elle sourit) Il passe beaucoup moins de temps avec nous à cause de son nouveau boulot mais dès qu'il aura une activité stable tout redeviendra comme avant, d'accord ma chérie ?

- Oui, oui. T'inquiète pas maman…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te dis juste ce que j'en pense. Dis, tu veux manger quand ? Il est bientôt 19h15 ! J'ai une faim de loup moi !

Sa remarque me fit rire. _Elle, elle changera jamais…_


End file.
